If If If If
by Vividpast
Summary: "If Merlin had taken a left turn in the forest instead of the right, then, he would have arrived in Camelot a day late. But he didn't."


**Title:** If…If…If…If...

**Summary:** "If Merlin had taken a left turn in the forest instead of the right, then, he would have arrived in Camelot a day late. But he didn't."

**Warnings:** Might possibly and probably confuse you and spin your head.

**Genre:** General . . .?

**A/N:** Second story! Whoohoot! Well, not actually a story and I'm not actually proud of it. But it just won't leave me alone! Probably won't get a review but that doesn't matter. This was fun to write!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own BBC Merlin. I wrote the episode where Arthur and Merlin first kissed. I wrote the episode wherein Merlin accidentally spilled a love potion and everybody's crazy about him. I also wrote that episode where Merlin defeated Morgana and Mordred by lifting a single finger. What? Those didn't happen! ? Strange . . .

**Enjoy~**

**~*~S*L~E*E~P*Y~*~**

_If . . . If . . . If . . . If . . ._

If Merlin of Ealdor had taken a left turn in the forest instead of the right, _then_, he would have arrived in Camelot a day late.

If Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot decided to stay in his room instead of going out with his knights, _then_, he would have never been in the town market that day.

If Gaius the Physician had thought Merlin would be safer in the infirmary rather than going out to deliver potions, _then_, he would have never pass the town market that day.

If Arthur had not been such a prat and abused his servant in front of the whole town, _then_, no one would have stood up against him.

If Merlin had not been a kind-hearted and courageous boy,_ then_, he would have never stepped on that practice target to stop the servant from picking it up.

The first banter would have_ never_ happen between them.

They would have _never_ crossed paths.

But they _did_.

Merlin _did _take the right turn.

Arthur _did_ go out with his knights.

Gaius _did_ make Merlin deliver the potions.

Arthur _was_ a prat.

Merlin _was _a kind-hearted and courageous boy.

So, obviously, they _did_ cross paths.

_If . . . If . . . If . . . If . . ._

If Thomas had not been caught and executed that day, _then_, Merlin might have never known that magic was banned until it was too late.

If Arthur had been staring at a different direction, _then_, he wouldn't have seen the insolent idiot walk by them.

And they _wouldn't_ have met for the second time. And that was_ that_.

If the mother of Thomas had been unsuccessful in her plan of disguising as Lady Helen,_ then_, Arthur's life would not have been threatened.

If Gaius had decided that Merlin should not need to attend to the banquet, _then_, Merlin would not have been there to drop the chandelier on Lady Helen.

If Merlin didn't act fast enough, _then_, Arthur would have been killed with a dagger imbedded in his chest.

If Uther had not been a gracious enough king, _then_, he would have never rewarded Merlin with the job of being Prince Arthur's manservant.

They would have _never_ changed each other's lives.

They would have _never_ experienced such deep friendship.

Except they_ did_.

Thomas _had _been caught and executed right in front of Merlin's eyes.

Arthur _had_ seen the insolent fool passing his way.

The mother of Thomas _had_ been successful.

Gaius _did_ take Merlin with him in the banquet.

Merlin _did _act fast enough.

Uther _was_ gracious enough.

They _did_ change each other's lives. They _did_ have the deepest bond among all that came before them or that of which will come.

_If . . . If . . . If . . . If . . ._

_If_ Merlin had ignored the strange voice in his head that was calling his name . . .

_If _the Great Dragon was killed instead of imprisoned . . .

_If_ Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot was not the Once and Future King that will unite all of Albion. . .

_If_ Merlin of Ealdor was not Emrys, the most powerful warlock of all time . . .

_If_ their destinies had not been entwined . . .

Then . . . . . . that doesn't matter now, does it?

Because Merlin _did_ follow the voice

Because the Great Dragon _was _imprisoned

Because Prince Arthur _was_ the Once and Future King

Because Merlin of Ealdor _was_ Emrys

Their destinies _were_ entwined.

Then. Now. Forever.

**~*~S*L~E*E~P*Y~*~**

**"Somewhere, deep underground or soaring high in the open skies, a big golden dragon laughs as I managed to confuse my readers." Was a temptation to add but, oh well.**

**Constructive criticisms are very much welcome! Flames . . . well, it's alright as long as you've used the word, "Forbearne" to produce it.**

_**~Vividpast**_


End file.
